


Subconsciously Dreaming of Unconciousness

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Yes the title is a joke in more ways than one
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Subconsciously Dreaming of Unconciousness

The ray zapped the poor man and he promptly fell asleep. Wow. Perry didn’t think that falling asleep would be the man’s deepest subconscious desire. He had noticed the bags under Doctor D’s eyes on many occasions, but he assumed that his deepest desire would be revenge, or taking over the tri-state-area, or at least something _slightly_ evil.

Whatever. He picked the man up and carried him over to the couch, draping a blanket over him and blowing up the inator before leaving quickly. He glanced back, and saw Doctor D blink awake slowly. 

Perry vaulted quietly off the balcony.


End file.
